Horse
|-|Stock Horse (Quarter Horse)= |-|Thoroughbred= |-|Draft Horse= Summary The horse (Equus ferus caballus) is one of two extant subspecies of Equus ferus. It is an odd-toed ungulate mammal belonging to the taxonomic family Equidae. The horse has evolved over the past 45 to 55 million years from a small multi-toed creature, Eohippus, into the large, single-toed animal of today. Humans began domesticating horses around 4000 BC, and their domestication is believed to have been widespread by 3000 BC. Horses in the subspecies caballus are domesticated, although some domesticated populations live in the wild as feral horses. These feral populations are not true wild horses, as this term is used to describe horses that have never been domesticated, such as the endangered Przewalski's horse, a separate subspecies, and the only remaining true wild horse. There is an extensive, specialized vocabulary used to describe equine-related concepts, covering everything from anatomy to life stages, size, colors, markings, breeds, locomotion, and behavior. Horses' anatomy enables them to make use of speed to escape predators and they have a well-developed sense of balance and a strong fight-or-flight response. Related to this need to flee from predators in the wild is an unusual trait: horses are able to sleep both standing up and lying down, with younger horses tending to sleep significantly more than adults. Female horses, called mares, carry their young for approximately 11 months, and a young horse, called a foal, can stand and run shortly following birth. Most domesticated horses begin training under saddle or in harness between the ages of two and four. They reach full adult development by age five, and have an average lifespan of between 25 and 30 years. Horse breeds are loosely divided into three categories based on general temperament: spirited "hot bloods" with speed and endurance; "cold bloods", such as draft horses and some ponies, suitable for slow, heavy work; and "warmbloods", developed from crosses between hot bloods and cold bloods, often focusing on creating breeds for specific riding purposes, particularly in Europe. There are more than 300 breeds of horse in the world today, developed for many different uses. Horses and humans interact in a wide variety of sport competitions and non-competitive recreational pursuits, as well as in working activities such as police work, agriculture, entertainment, and therapy. Horses were historically used in warfare, from which a wide variety of riding and driving techniques developed, using many different styles of equipment and methods of control. Many products are derived from horses, including meat, milk, hide, hair, bone, and pharmaceuticals extracted from the urine of pregnant mares. Humans provide domesticated horses with food, water and shelter, as well as attention from specialists such as veterinarians and farriers. Horses come in many breeds of varying sizes, with measurements usually done in hands (4 inches=1 hand). Small stock horses can weigh around 320 to 410 kg while larger draft horses can go from 640 to 910 kg. One breed of draft horse, the Shire, have a weight range of 850-1100 kg for stallions and geldings (castrated males). Thoroughbreds, which are used for racing, have a weight range of 455 to 590 kg. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B | 9-B Name: Horse Origin: The Real World Gender: Varies, Can be male or female Age: Varies; normally has a lifespan of 25-30 years, but one horse was recorded to have lived for 62 years. Classification: Equus ferus caballus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Memory Attack Potency: Wall level (At its fastest, a quarter horse has a KE of 123394.5697 joules. Even the smallest of horses can kick holes into walls) | Wall level (It's KE can go up to 112687.3307 joules) | Wall level (A running draft horse can have a KE of upwards 98923.157 joules) Speed: Superhuman (Quarter horses can run up to 55 mph (24.5872 m/s) in short bursts.) | Superhuman (The fastest recorded thoroughbred went 43.72 mph (70.36 kph; 19.5446 m/s) | Superhuman (Friesians, which are light draft horses, were believed to run upwards around 30 mph) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push a bull back a bit.) | Class 1 (should be comparable to quarter horses) | Class 5 (Like oxen, draft horses were historically used for transporting heavy loads and plowing) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Withstood bites from pitbulls without severe injuries and sent them flying several meters away and some even survived being hit by cars) | Wall level (Comparable to a quarter horse, this one has managed to overcome a gunshot wound and become a champion) | Wall level Stamina: Horses generally have higher stamina than a human. Their sprinting distance can reach 4 furlongs (1/2 mile) for quarter horses. Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Varies by purpose. None without human influence. Intelligence: Horses are relatively smart for work animals. Horses excel at simple learning, but also are able to use more advanced cognitive abilities that involve categorization and concept learning. They can learn using habituation, desensitization, classical conditioning, and operant conditioning, and positive and negative reinforcement. One study has indicated that horses can differentiate between "more or less" if the quantity involved is less than four. One individual by the name "Clever Hans" was said to have been taught to add, subtract, multiply, divide, work with fractions, tell time, keep track of the calendar, differentiate musical tones, and read, spell, and understand German. Weaknesses: Like other animals, horses are susceptible to diseases. Keys: Stock horse | Thoroughbred | Draft Horse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Cattle (The Real World) Cattle's Profile (This is a bull vs a draft horse) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Horses Category:Real World Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Species Category:Tier 9